rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fix-It Felix, Jr.
Fix-It Felix, Jr. is the tritagonist in the 2012 Disney animated film ''Wreck-It Ralph''. Physical Appearance Felix is a diminutive man with fair skin, brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a blue plumbers outfit with a white undershirt, and golden boots and gloves that match his golden hammer. His cap is also blue and has his initials detailed onto it. Like the other characters from the film, Felix's appearances, mostly clothing, changed throughout character development from wearing overalls to modern plumbers uniform. At first (and it was shown in one of the presentations of the movie's development), he was to wear a yellow shirt with rolled up sleeves and a sightly different utility belt. However, it changed into a blue short-sleeved shirt with a name tag on it and the belt's appearance changed as well. Personality Felix is a cheery, lovable, kind-hearted hero. He brings joy to the Nicelanders by fixing their apartment windows whenever Ralph destroys them. As a result, he is often given praises, pies, and has celebrations thrown in his honor. During the celebrations, Felix is shown to be a gregarious person. He doesn't treat Ralph as badly as the Nicelanders do and even seems to be a bit sympathetic for him. When Ralph tires of his role as the villain and abandons his game, Felix is courageous enough to take responsibility and risk his life for his game by searching for him. Felix is good right down to his core. He never swears, except once when Ralph breaks him free from the dungeon in King Candy's castle ("I don't have to do boo!"), and even then he apologizes for it. He also has a charm about him that reminds you that he was made to be a hero of the 80's. Felix speaks with a southern accent and is constantly heard using various phrases such as "Oh my land!" and "Jiminy, jaminy!", mostly when something shocking or amazing occurs. However, while Felix wasn't antagonistic towards Ralph, he was (albeit, unintentionally) insensitive to Ralph's feelings for thirty years, never considering how Ralph felt about his role as the game's villain, simply taking him for granted, and didn't even think to invite Ralph to the game's 30th anniversary, making him find it awkward when Ralph asks to be invited to try some cake. When Ralph game-jumped, Felix went to get him back, not interested in why Ralph had taken off, only interested in the well-being of his game, and is cross with Ralph once they reunite, expressing how he'd been rejected and treated like a criminal - It was here he finally realized that's what Ralph had been subject to for thirty years, and so they work together to help Vanellope and save Sugar Rush, significantly improving their relationship, where Felix calls Ralph "brother" and even asks Ralph to be his best man at his and Sergeant Calhoun's wedding. Powers and Abilities As an avatar in the arcade, Felix is virtually immortal. He does not age and, as long as he is in his own game, can regenerate in case he dies at any point. As a character in an 8-bit sidescroller, Felix is able to hop over a story high in the air, and starts to panic when he is unable to. He is also shown to have at least some kind of pain threshold, begging Calhoun to hit him enough times to escape the Nesquick-sand. Weapons Though not a person who takes the offensive, Felix possesses a magic hammer. The Magic Hammer is said by Ralph to have been given to Felix by his father, Fix-It Felix Sr. The hammer has the power to repair anything it touches. Not only that, the hammer is also shown to heal physical injuries, as Felix is able to heal the bruises on his face when he is punched by Sergeant Calhoun. Unfortunately for him, this can be used against him: anything the hammer touches is instantly restored to pristine condition, and it cannot be used to destroy or damage things, as Felix uses it to try to break the window bars of his prison cell, but strengthens them instead. Role in the Crossover Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Wreck-It Ralph Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Wreck-It Ralph Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Support Characters Category:Immortals Category:Characters